Just A Kiss
by Annic
Summary: Inspired by the song Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum


_A/N this is my first story in over seven years. Also this story was beta'd by the wonderful basket-of-posies. She was also the one who requested it. Thank you and reviews are greatly appreciated! :-) If you haven't heard it here is the vid for it /3gtcwL3Zyo4  
><em>

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

Danny never thought he'd find the two of them in a scene like this. But, after the week they had had, they needed this. On the beach, at the very moment as the sun was setting lying next to the one person who always seemed to be there, he knew he didn't want to do anything that would screw up any chance that he had with Steve.

But having Steve's arms wrapped around him, he felt secure. At that moment Steve simply smiled at him. Danny could feel himself go weak.

Danny knew he'd do anything to not mess this up.

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<em>

Steve kept walls around himself and never let anyone in, except for Danny, who had managed to squeeze himself in and became one of the few people Steve trusted.

He knew he could tell him anything, and he knew Danny felt the same. Most of the things that he told them were yelled at him in the car, but that was how they communicated.

Now with Danny laying in his arms on the beach he felt secure and would do anything to protect him and what they had between them. He turned his head and smiled at Danny, and he felt him relax in his arms.

In that moment, Steve knew there was no need to rush this, that they could just take it slow.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>No, I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

When they kissed, they both felt it, how right it was, how good it felt. It took them both by surprise. It was simple and yet broke down so many walls that the two of them had put up.

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real._

Danny could tell in just the one simple brushing of the lips that there was so much love there, love that was waiting to be found, love that was different but so very real.

_No it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>No, I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Another kiss, this time with a little more passion and a little more of something that couldn't be named. It just felt so right, so perfect. Each one hoped that this would lead into something more, that they wouldn't do something to mess it up.

_No, I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

Neither wanted the kiss to end. Both of them knew it would be more than just a kiss. They knew they needed to think about everything, what had just happened, how to move forward.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>_

A breath and a realization, this was real. As Steve walked Danny to the car, there was one more kiss, before they had to part. They didn't want to mess it up they just wanted to make sure that this was right, they this was who they were going to be.

_So baby, I'm alright,_

_Ooh, let's do this right,_  
><em>Just a kiss goodnight<br>With a kiss goodnight  
>Kiss goodnight<em>


End file.
